wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Eyes-and-ears
Eyes-and-ears is a term used loosely to describe a network of spies, or an individual informant loyal to a group or individual. Eyes-and-ears is a term most commonly used by the White Tower, though other organizations and rulers employ eyes-and-ears as well. Eyes-and-ears are also sometimes known in those circles simply as spy networks, though the term is interchangeable. Each Ajah has their own eyes-and-ears, and individual Aes Sedai are also known to maintain eyes-and-ears loyal to themselves. Many believe that the White Ajah has no formal network of its own, but this was proven false by the Wheel of Time Companion - as even the Whites wanted to manipulate world events logically. In theory, all intelligence gathered by the Ajah's eyes-and-ears should be given to the Amyrlin Seat, but this is rarely the case. When Siuan Sanche was deposed and stilled, she maintained control of the Amyrlin's eyes-and-ears, and was given a position of authority with the Rebel Aes Sedai. She had also previously been the head of the eyes-and-ears for the Blue Ajah - the largest network of any of the Ajahs. This title is now held by Aeldene Stonebridge. Leane Sharif, as Keeper of the Chronicles, also maintained her own eyes-and-ears within Tar Valon. Aes Sedai Heads of Aes Sedai eyes-and-ears networks It is uncertain how secret the role of the heads of the networks are within the Ajahs themselves, though only two or three sisters are meant to know her identity among the Blue Ajah. The position is certainly kept a secret from all those sisters outside of that Ajah. *Siuan Sanche- Amyrlin's and Blue Ajah networks *Leane Sharif - Keeper's network *Aeldene Stonebridge- Blue Ajah network *Cetalia Delarme- Blue Ajah network *Narenwin Barda- Yellow Ajah network *Duhara Basaheen- Keeper's network (under Sierin Vayu) Members of Aes Sedai eyes-and-ears networks *Lady Arilyn Dhulaine - A Gray Ajah agent in Cairhien *Duranda Tharne - Blue Ajah agent in Lugard *Leya - A woman who reports to Moiraine *Nieda Sidoro - Blue Ajah agent in Illian *Ronde Macura - Yellow Ajah agent in Mardecin, Amadicia *Milam Harnder - Brown Ajah agent and second librarian in the Royal Palace of Caemlyn. He is also one of Demira Eriff's personal agents, and has been for thirty years. *Millis Fendry - A contact of Milam Harnder in Caemlyn who is also probably an agent for the Brown Ajah. Personal Networks Some Aes Sedai are mentioned to have their own agents and networks. These are: *Moiraine Damodred *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan - Mainly active in Andor and the Borderlands. *Demira Eriff *Leane Sharif- Operational in Tar Valon. Other Spy Networks The two other major networks of spies in the series are the Listeners, the spy network of the Seanchan Seekers for Truth, and that of the Whitecloak spies, headed by Sebban Balwer, prior to Pedron Niall's murder at the hands of Abdel Omerna. List of Known Agents *Varidin- A spy for the Children in Tanchico. *Faisar- A spy for the Children in Tanchico who reports directly to Pedron Niall. The Forsaken The Forsaken have also been noted to have their own individual networks of eyes-and-ears among common darkfriends. Specifics have not been stated, but it can be assumed that almost every active Darkfriend answers and reports to the Chosen. Category:Aes Sedai Category:Culture Eyes-and-ears